M1A2 Abrams
The M1A2 Abrams is a Main Battle Tank used by both the United States Army and United States Marine Corps. Being featured mainly in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, briefly in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Campaign The first sighting is during "Charlie Don't Surf" after clearing the first floor of the TV station. A Marine comments "Yeah, there goes our boys!" and several M1A2s pass outside. The next one is during "The Bog" where players must break through the enemy lines to reach the Abrams tank War Pig and defend it. The next is during "War Pig" where players must escort the tank to safety. Here the M1 can be seen destroying both buildings and insurgents and, at the last minute, fires a round which penetrates the wall destroying a T-72. The last sighting is during "Shock and Awe" where M1 Abrams tanks were on the ground during the push to the capital of the Middle Eastern country supporting Marine infantry units against OpFor armor and infantry. Their fate following the destruction of the capital is unknown, as they are not seen being destroyed neither are they seen retreating from the city. Multiplayer The Abrams tank is seen in the multiplayer map Ambush where it is on the main road. It is also in Bog where a destroyed Abrams is seen in the middle of the battlefield. Known Abrams Tanks *Warpig Gallery Bare Load Screen Ambush CoD4.jpg|The destroyed tanks in Ambush Destroyed Abrams on Ambush.jpg|Another look at the Abrams on Ambush Warpig.png|Warpig M1 Abrams tank.png|Front view of the Abrams. Abrams Shock and Awe.jpg|An Abrams in "Shock and Awe". Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The M1 Abrams returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. They are seen mostly in the Ranger missions, although an endless convoy of them, owned by Shadow Company, can be seen in "Just Like Old Times". Unlike the Abrams tanks in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the M1 in the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 campaign are just there for show. An M1 also appears in the "Museum" level, but cannot be destroyed. AbramsHighway.png|An Abrams tank in Modern Warfare 2. SSDD Abrams.jpg|Two Abrams parked in "S.S.D.D." Abrams MW2.jpg|An Abrams in "Of Their Own Accord". Appearance in Campaign M1 Abrams appear occasionally throughout the campaign. Numerous Abrams tanks and Bradley fighting vehicles can be seen defending the Washington Monument evacuation site during the Battle of Washington, and radio chatter indicates that another Abrams unit is attempting to defend the Capitol Building. One is seen right outside the temporary shelter in "Of Their Own Accord" but is destroyed by Javelin missiles under Russian armed forces control. Another is seen destroyed later on when the player mounts a Black Hawk Helicopter to take out the SAM sites. ;Friendly *"S.S.D.D." *"Team Player" *"Of Their Own Accord" ;Hostile *"Just Like Old Times" Appearance in Multiplayer The Abrams in Multiplayer are only there for show but the one on Bailout is destroyed and can be used for cover. It can be used in most Objective based games as there is a flag or bomb site nearby. *Invasion *Bailout *Fuel Known Abrams Tanks *High Roller *Tirpitz *Binky *Smooches Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2: Force Recon The M1 Abrams appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2: Force Recon. Gallery File:Mw2fr2.jpg|The Abrams in Force Recon Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized The Abrams is a usable vehicle in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized. The player can switch between the tank's main cannon and the 50. Cal machine gun via the touch screen. Gallery File:Abrams_Tank.jpg|The Abrams tank in use in Modern Warfare: Mobilized. File:Abrams_Cannon_Button_DS.jpg|The button for the main cannon. File:Abrams_50_Cal_Button_DS.jpg|The button for the machine gun. File:Abrams_Radar_DS.jpg|The tank's radar. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The M1 Abrams returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 and is seen exclusively in the Delta Force campaign, reprising a more active role than in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Appearance in Campaign M1 Abrams tanks play a large part in the mission "Goalpost", in which the player helps escort Rhino One, Two, Three, Four, Five, and Six through the mission. Six and Five are destroyed by mortars or RPGs almost as soon as they've been deployed. One, Two, and Three are the only ones that move up. After Rhino Three is destroyed by an enemy RPG, when the turret gunner of Rhino Two is killed by an enemy sniper, Frost is forced to man the minigun in his place. When the two remaining tanks travel through a parking garage, Rhino Two's weight causes the tank to fall through multiple floors, forcing the crew to vacate the disabled vehicle. Rhino One is later destroyed by a RPG, which seems to look like 4-5 Javelin missiles. Special Ops An M1 Abrams appears in "Iron Clad". One player is tasked with protecting it while the other controls the tank. Multiplayer A destroyed M1 Abrams can be seen in the map Dome. Three Abrams can also be seen in the map Downturn. Known Abrams Tanks *Rhino One *Rhino Two *Rhino Three *Rhino Four *Rhino Five *Rhino Six *Pit Boss Tank Dome MW3.jpg|The Abrams tank on Dome. MREMW3.jpg|A close up of Rhino 2. M1 Abrams MW3.jpg|A M1 destroying an enemy tank. Trivia *At the end of "War Pig", after the T-72 is destroyed and the player must head for the LZ, they can jump onto the front of the tank and then onto its turret. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the Abrams is a reused and slightly modified model of the Abrams in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, it differs only in the lack of the "War Pig" emblem on the fume extractor. *If the player stands too close to the Abrams when it fires its main gun in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 they will experience the same sound effect of a flashbang and later on if standing too close when it gets destroyed they will die. *In "Shock and Awe", if the player shoots the Abrams with their Mk 19, it will give the "Friendly fire will not be tolerated" message. *It is possible to climb on top of the Abrams tank in the Museum in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *The column of Abrams in "Shock and Awe" is endless. *There are several Abrams in the multiplayer map Invasion. *There is a tank under the name "Tirpitz." *The only time the player ever sees the inside of an Abrams is during "Goalpost". *''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3'' is the only game in the Modern Warfare series where the Abrams has an interior. Unlike the previous games, there is nothing inside the Abrams. *In the Spec Ops mission Iron Clad, one of the players will be able to drive the M1A2 Abrams. Category:Vehicles Category:Tanks Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Vehicles Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Vehicles Category:Rangers